Sergeant Cross
Allgemeines Sergeant Nathan Cross ist ein afro-amerikanischer Polizist aus Rockport. Er ist zu Zeiten von Need for Speed: Most Wanted der ranghöchste Polizist gewesen. Fahrzeug In Need for Speed Most Wanted fährt Cross eine speziell umgebauten und lackierten Chevrolet Corvette C6. Streifenwagen im Spiel, in den Cut Scenes jedoch fährt er eine Chevrolet Corvette C6.R . Need for Speed: Most Wanted In Need for Speed: Most Wanted hat er es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, sämtliche Blacklist-Fahrer festzunehmen, was ihm gelingt, nachdem man Razor besiegt hat. Mia hat die Fahrer der Polizei ausgeliefert, mit Ausnahme des Protagonisten, der über eine Zugbrücke aus der Stadt entkommt. Cross folgt dem Protagonisten allerdings bis nach Palmont City, wo Need for Speed: Carbon beginnt. Need for Speed: Carbon Nachdem der Protagonist in Need for Speed Most Wanted ''mit einem Sprung über eine alte Brücke entkommen konnte, musste Sergeant Cross die Verfolgung abbrechen. Aufgrund der Ereignisse wurde Cross vom Staatsdienst suspendiert und arbeitet auf eigene Hand als Kopfgeldjäger in einem neuen Fahrzeug, einer umgebauten und umlackierten Chevrolet Corvette Z06, welche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem ehemaligen Streifenwagen besitzt. Nathan Cross verfolgt die Spuren des Protagonisten nach Palmont City und liefert sich eine Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Protagonisten in den Canyons, die mit der Zerstörung des Wagens des Protagonisten endet. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Cross schon längst in Palmont City bekannt ist und schon vor der Ankunft des Protagonisten dort agiert hat. ''Cross will die persönliche offene Rechnung aus Rockport begleichen und den Protagonisten zur eigenen finanziellen Bereicherung festnehmen. Währenddessen tauchen Fahrer auf, unter denen sich der -wie sich herausstellt- einflussreichste Fahrer Palmonts befindet, Darius. Darius ''löst ''Cross das Kopfgeld von 150,000 Dollar für den Protaginisten aus, welcher damit in der Schuld von Darius steht. Daneben stößt Nikki, die derzeitige Freundin von Darius und Ex des Protagonisten zur Szene und erkennt, nach einem kurzen Wutanfall, die neue Optionenvielfalt, die erwächst, freilich ohne ihre Beweggründe genauer zu schildern. Cross verschwindet, behält den Protagonisten aber im Auge. Im Verlauf des Spiels wird offenbart, dass Darius ''die 'Rettung' des Protagonisten dafür missbrauchen möchte, ihn endgültig an die Polizei auszuliefern, nachdem dessen Kopfgeld durch Gebietseroberungen weiter steigt. Dabei kommt es ihm gerade recht, diese Situation so lange hinauszögern zu können, bis auch er ins Visier des Protagonisten rückt und er in Silverton, seinem Gebiet, antastbar wird. Darius arrangiert also eine Verhaftung, welche jedoch deshalb misslingt, weil ''Cross längst erkannt hat, wer das größere Problem in Palmont City darstellt. Seine Vereinbarung mit Nikki ''beinhaltet, dass sie gemeinsam mit dem Protagonisten ''Darius' Ende einläuten soll, die ihrerseits aus einer Hintergrundstory erheblichen Groll gegen Darius hegt. Nach dieser Episode verabschiedet sich Cross mit den Worten "Ich bin Kopfgeldjäger, dafür werde ich bezahlt und das wird auch so bleiben". Rolle *Als Polizist ist sein Ziel, die Blacklist 15 und den Protagonisten festzunehmen. *Nach seiner Suspendierung aufgrund der Ereignisse in Rockport, bei denen er zwar die Blacklist 15 festnahm, jedoch der Most Wanted von Rockport entwischt ist, ging er einen neuen Weg als Kopfgeldjäger; eines seiner Ziele war Rache am Protagonisten, die jedoch in Carbon dem Ziel wich, einen erheblich dickeren Fisch an der Angel zu verhaften, nämlich Darius. Gallerie Cross Corvette.jpg Cross.jpg Cross 02.jpg Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Person aus Most Wanted Kategorie:RPD Kategorie:Cop Kategorie:Need for Speed: Most Wanted Kategorie:Antagonist